Life is More Than a Dream
by xXLadySapphireXx
Summary: A human girl dreams of being loved, as well as a vampire that was a plush. Sapphire's insanity will come to a halt as she finds passion, freedom, and happiness. OC included.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story that I actually will publish, and also first Fanfic. My OC is included here. Please enjoy ^^.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A Lenore FanFic/ OC ~__Ragamuffin x__Sapphire~_

Chapter 1, The Dream

_Sapphire POV_

Today was a too much of a nice day to stay inside the house, so I've decided to go out for once. "Mom! I'm going out!" I yelled as I put on my black laced/ruffled skirt, knee high boots, and a laced tank top with some bracelets, a choker and my pentagram necklace. I've always been…evil.

"To where?" My 30 year old mother asked me.

Yes I know what you're thinking, 30? There was a long story of my birth and of her life, but let's not go "there".

"I don't know, probably to Jae's to ask if she's busy and go get some coffee." I replied.

"Alright, just be careful, I don't want my daughter being snatched up by a pervert."

"Ugh I know mom! I'm 16 years old, I can handle things." My mom can be too protective.

"Just making sure, alright then see ya later."

"Bye."

Opening the door I took my small hand like bag with my phone and money in it. Leaving, I called a taxi. As one pulled up, my day began.

"Where to miss?" The checkered shirted driver asked.

"To 6428 Siverra Ave." I answered.

We drove off. I dose off in cars, looking out the window and watching the world play its role. Until something caught my eye, that mansion. It looked old, and abandoned. I wondered if it was still "livable", from there we arrived at my destination. Getting out of the car, I paid him the right amount of money and began walking to Jae's door as he left. Ding dong, I rang the doorbell. Humph… can't door bells have a different tune once in a while?

"Yes?"

Oh, Jae was at the door…

"Ah Sapphire! You must have blacked out again? Haha." Jae giggled.

"Aha, yes I did it again, hey are you busy, maybe we can get some coffee or lunch."

"That sounds great, it's about time you get out Sapphire, and you need the sunlight."

No, I hate sunlight or even imitation light.

"Haha, I know, I'm just so bored at home and it's so hot out, it's a perfect day to go out." I exclaimed.

"Heh, well wait one moment, I gotta get my purse."

3 Minutes later….

"Ok so where to?" Jae closed the door behind her.

"I'm not sure, how about somewhere to eat, like In 'n Out Burger?"

"Oh sounds good let's go."

We started walking north and I started thinking, Where were Jae's parents? Then I asked her.

"Hey were your mom and dad home?"

"No, there on vacation and you what that means?" She stopped walking and stared at me.

"Um parties?"

"Oh yes Sapphire, yes yes, we can do whatever we want!" She yelled as she swung her arms in the air.

"You mean "you" can do whatever "you" want." I sighed.

"Aw don't be so down Sapphie, you should convince your mom to go somewhere." Jae smiled crookedly.

That's not a bad idea, not at all. I thought and smiled.

"Once I get home I'll try." I began walking again.

"Yay." Lilly followed.

10 minutes later we have arrived at In 'n Out and walked past by its glass door. An hour passed and we make our leave. It is 4:00 P.m. and we head for the mall.

"So Sapphire, how's it going?" Jae asked as we walked into Tilliy's.

"Sigh* good I guess." I wasn't sure what to say. I have been in the house all day and every day I have no clue how I've been.

"Welcome to Tilly's ladies." I snapped out of my thoughts when an employee (an 18 year old teen) had greeted us. "If you guys need anything let me know."

"Oh thank you we'll be fine." Jae replied to the nice looking Goth boy. Oh man…

We exited the mall after 2 hours and decided to walk around.

"So do you think your mom will take a vacation?" Lilly asked.

"Man I hope so. Hey have you seen that creepy looking mansion?" I asked pointing to the direction of where it is, "That's down town?"

Lilly looked at me and laughed, "That old house? Yeah I know some legends and secrets about it, why? You interested?" She smirked.

"I am. I wanna know if someone lives there."

"Hm, yeah I wonder too." I paused.

"Wait, didn't you just say you knew things?" I turned to her.

"Oh I do, just the things that I do know, it happened along time ago, like long long ago, 100 years maybe."

"Oh I see." Damn it.

"Well I'll be heading home, are you ok walking home at 7:00?"

"Yea I'll be ok, see ya later!" I called as I walked the opposite direction.

"See ya!"

Its dark, really dark, maybe I should've stayed with Jae, crap. I'm only 1 mile away from my house, and I stare into the sky. The stars are lovely, reminds me of my dreams, being free. Soon, I seemed to be past my house and into a dead end of bushes. I looked around, and noticed. Poo. Once I turned back, the bushes rustled. What the fuck was that? I turned quickly with a thumping heart and saw red eyes beaming at me. I ran without a thought, threw my door open, thrust myself inside, and slammed the door closed, gasping.

"Sapphire, is that you?" My mom was calling out from upstairs. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom, just saw a little kitten get run over." That was the most stupidest excuse I ever made.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to bed so don't be loud."

"Ok, night." I said walking upstairs, into my room, closed the door, and plopped on my bed. Another day, another night. With that, I put my shorts and tank tops on and went to bed.

I awoke in a dark and snowy forest, the stars are out, and there beautiful as always. I walk along the stream I see near two tall white fluffy trees. I stop to see a figure coming towered me. It was a boy. And he had red eyes. He was gorgeous and very pale like the snow. "My darling, I found you atlas." He stroked my cheek.

I stared into his eyes, and he held my head with both of his hands, lips are a half an inch away from mine, "I love you." He says and kisses me gently.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes. I enjoyed his presence; it made me feel like I was truly loved. His hands shifted to the back of my head, scrunching my hair, he lifted his lips and slid them down my cheek and onto my neck, licking my collarbone. I moaned and with my left hand stroked his hair. I was happy, I felt safe. He continued to kiss my neck until I felt a certain kind of pain. He was biting me. My eyes went wide as my hands squeezed him, almost tearing his skin underneath the suit. I groaned in pain and confusion. He soon lifted his head and looked at me, licking my blood off his lips, and I saw fangs, his fangs. Then he smiled and stroked my bangs "I love you." He said when the snow fall began to storm. Everything went to a blur. What?

_End_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lenore Fanfic Ragamuffin __3 __Sapphire _

Chapter 2, The Vampire

**Ragamuffin****POV**

My stomach is growling so loud, it'll eat my insides in seconds. I'm so glad people are out at night, that's food for me. Well it's time to hunt. I walk along a sidewalk near a café' and began to focus my eyes and senses on one person, or girl I should say. I don't know why but female blood has a sweet and sour taste that I just love. I soon follow that girl, she is wearing what seems to be a corset and a laced/studded skirt…hm she seems tasty. As I'm still following her, I call her to me. My trick is to flatter my victim, and if a girl, flirt with her until we are somewhere private. From there, I'll feed on her. For this girl, I will lure in this ally, a block from the café. Nobody ever goes in there so that'll be a good idea.

With a smile, I called her, "Hey."

She turned around and smiled, "Hey."

Time for smooth talk, "I was wondering if you would like some coffee with me?" I gestured towered the café'.

"Aw that sounds nice sure, I'd love to." She said with a blushing face.

I never felt bad about tricking the women or the men I prey upon, I guess I'm a cold, heartless vampire. After asking her, we walked towered café'. Good thing I picked up a rock before I left home. In my pocket, I grab the 2 inch rock and throw it secretly behind me into the dark alley way. Her reaction is what I wanted.

"Oh my God, what was that?" The lady or er…my prey said clinging onto my arm.

"I'm not sure lemmie check it out." I said and ran into the darkness.

In order to get her here, I would scream to act like I was hurt…don't judge my ways. So, with my left hand, I griped and ripped open my right arm. Then I screamed in pain but only loud enough for the girl to hear it.

"Oh my God are you ok?!" She yelled as she ran into the darkness towered me.

Time for the kill.

"Oh my…your bleeding badly, we need to get you to the hospital." She grabbed my left arm, but before she got me moving, I griped her back with such a grasp that I felt her blood circulation stop in her arm.

"Ah! What are you doing?" She said.

I rose my head, My wound healed, looked in her eyes with my blood ones, and smiled my demonic smile.

Oh how delicious she was, not only I drank her blood, but actually ate her. Once I was satisfied, I left the rest of the body parts in the alley. I headed home.

Into my man sion I go dodidoladodido Once there I see Taxidermy, Pooty, Lenore, and Oh no…Mr. Gosh having a picnic. What? At 7:00 at night? Well, that's Lenore for you. I greet every one when I walked in the gate.

"Hello Taxidermy and Pooty." I bowed.

"Why hello there neighbor." Replied Taxidermy.

"Hey man." Said Pooty.

"GASP RAGAMUFFIN! Join us!" Lenore yelled while running to me. Haha little Lenore, what an insane girl.

"Of course." Said I.

After a long day I think I will finally sleep.

_**Sapphire POV**_

The morning was odd. My mother always watches the news, I think that's why she's so paranoid. But today was…different.

"Sapphire!" She yelled in panic.

I ran to my mom who was staring at the T.V, trembling.

"Mom what's wrong?" I questioned her fear.

"Sh! Just listen." She answered.

And so I did.

"Last night at about 8:00, we had encountered body parts in the alley near the Starbucks Café and hearings of screams there as well. The body parts seem somewhat drained of blood and eaten. Investigators have the victim's name and picture. The young girl named Victoria Liana Pirie has been last seen here in this alley by suspects walking around the café', some even say that she was also last seen with a man six feet in height wearing what has seems to be a suit. Judging by the location and suspects, those body parts belong to Victoria. We highly recommend citizens to stay indoors during the night hours. Police are looking for the killer to press a 2nd degree murder…" The T.V made me freeze.

That alley way is just one house down from my house, shit. I looked at my mom with bare eyes, and she gave me the lecture.

"See? And that happened on the night you went out, yesterday and that place is right there, one house away from ours." My mom nagged.

"I know mom, I know." With that my phone rang.

I ran upstairs and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Sapphire did you hear the news?" It was Jae.

Now this, this was going to be big, I just have the feeling.

"Yes I did, man we're are so lucky that we didn't see that yesterday." I replied to my over excited friend.

"Yea, I know right? Anyways do you wanna check out that old mansion you were talking about, I know a dude who can take us there secretly." Jae said.

"Oh uh yea but is this safe?" I really can care less about safety but I have to at least pretend to be responsible.

"Oh of course not! Sapphire quit pretending and go to the café' where that blond chick died." Jae said then hung up.

Wow, "that blond chick" man you gotta love Jae. Anyhow sigh* she was right, I was always the type of girl that would do the crazy, heh for example, I have volunteered to be a caregiver in our insane asylum. My family's home, and my birth place. I have a severe case if insanity, but I always refuse to go in the asylum…for reasons. Aha she's right I thought and left the house, but of course not before hear my mom nag.

"Sapphire…"

"I KNOW MOM!" I yelled and left.

This woman wasn't my real mother, she is my adopted parent, my real ones died by the asylum's rotten food which I find delicious. I wish I was on my own or maybe actually live in the asylum, I belong there. While walking I think some more of my times of a caregiver for the mentally insane. I was in love with one, his name was Finntevious. He was forsaken by his family and they claimed that he was insane, man I felt so bad for him so I became attached to him. He was indeed cute, blue eyes, black emo-like hair, and…oh, his blind right eye. I loved him so much.


End file.
